Night Drive
by Lil-Bit7
Summary: Kira  OC  is just another underling, stuck in Russia's control, but that's not how she want it. She wants out, but according to Russia, she hasn't the strength.     Song "Night Drive" All American Rejects


**Night Drive**

Kira paced her room, anxious, flustered, and a little frightened. She'd been living with Ivan since she was little, and she knew him well. He was oppressive, he scared her at times, though not as much as he did others. But he was afraid of his sister, that she knew, everyone was.

Kira knew everything about him. From his favorite foods, to what countries he loved to mess with the most. It was all laid out in front of her. But she also knew how lonely he was, how much he wanted a friend. She couldn't just leave him like that, and still, she felt she had to for her own sake.

_I know you  
>so better than the city in the rear view<br>I drive to  
>eliminate the ball that I'm chained to <em>

Kira froze as she reached for her door handle, stopping herself. How was she going to tell him? What would he do to her? She shook her head, she would only lose herself if she stayed.

Going over to Ivan sheepishly she fiddled with her shirt, waiting nervously for is attention.

Ivan looked at her, giving a curious look to her flustered demeanor, "Kira, what is wrong?" He questioned. His thick accent ringing in her ear.

"Ivan," She started slowly, mustering the courage to speak, "I-I'm leaving."

Ravis, Eduard, and Toris gaped from the corner.

"B-but Kira! Y-You can't do that!" Ravis stamered, watching Ivan carefully, expecting the man to attack at any moment. Kira glanced from the small Latvian, to the large Russian in front of her, watching for his reaction. He merely smiled. Almost seeming pleasant to him.

"You can't leave," He stated simply, as if suggesting her words as a joke. Kira frowned, her frustration growing slightly, nullifying her nerves.

"Why not!" she demanded, her voice rising slightly.

"Because, your weak." he stated simply, his smile remaining. She huffed. he was very blunt about things also. Stating exactly what he though.

_All of the things that you knew that I'd try  
>All of the things that I held inside<br>All I gotta do is drive _

Kira clinched her fists, staring down at the red carpet on the floor as Ivan walked out of the room. She knew he was right. She was weak, but he was wrong too. She wouldn't say, she couldn't. If she stayed any longer, she'd lose herself completely, and that was something she wasn't willing to give. Toris approached her slowly.

"Kira," he started, "Please don't go, he's gonna kill you!" He started, obvious worry in his voice. Kira looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

"Sorry, But I have to." she stated quietly before turning and running out of the room. Stopping, she looked around the hallway, before her gaze landed on the large portrait of Ivan in the center. Placed for all unfortunate enough to see. She knew anyone to see it must be an underling, for no visitor came down this hallway. With out a second thought, she left that hallway, and walked out of the home into the blazing snow. She wasn't staying any longer.

_Take me break me  
>every mile further there's a part of me that slips away<br>One day you'll see  
>Even if you got down on your knees you couldn't make me stay<br>_

Even now, facing him in her current situation. She knew she couldn't win. She knew he would take her or she would die in the storm, but still, she wouldn't go back. Nothing he could do would convince her otherwise. And though she knew it would be to her end, she would fight him at any cost. And so she did.

Ivan was strong. He'd always been strong and she knew that. She wasn't. Kira was a very weak nation to begin with, compared to Ivan, she was nothing.

And so of course, he won. However, he still did not get her back. She insured, that anything would come before she went back, and he was forced to kill her. Lying on snow, crimson blood staining the delicate flakes around her, melting it with the worm liquid. Ivan looked down at her in disbelief.

He just couldn't believe someone would go to this measure just to say away from him. In her last moments, she could see the hurt in his eyes, though his face never showed it. He wanted a friend, she was the closest he had. And she wanted nothing more than him as a friend, but he controlled her. She never wanted to be controlled, she wanted to be herself.

_Drive all night  
>Never gonna get me<br>Night by night  
>To get away from it all<br>Fight fight fight  
>All you wanna do is hurt me<br>You wrecked my life  
>So I'm gonna have to drive all night <em>


End file.
